Ask Rhode Island!
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: Ello my lobsters! Follow me and my kick fish adventure's as an awesome, 12 year old! ( mentally unstable 17 year old ) Join me, and let us spread dounuts and coffee all over the world! See some of my sucky family too! :D * OC blog(s) *
1. INTER-FREAKIN-DOCTION

Ask Rhode Island

Chapter One: LETS DO THIS!

Human Name: Valrie F. Smith * Jones T_T, F stands for anything in your imagination *

Name: Rhode Island

Nickname: Little Rhodey, Rhodey, Squid Girl, Derpy * Siblings will act, not so friendly to this name, be careful *

Description:

Hair: * dyed * Sea green

Eyes: Sea green

Skin: Very pale

Clothing: Baby blue dress, seashell sandals, a must-have baby blue * huge * bow, seashell earrings

Accessories: Two, long pony tails, and of course a mermaid necklace

Details: A very, very, large cowlick, slightly thick eyebrows, derped eyes

Extra: A couple scars here their, not that much though. But, she has the largest most beautiful tattoo on her back, which is a large; angel rising out of the sea, the angel is blue, sea green, and crystal blue. Many dolphins and fish rise with the angel. She was born with this. It is debated rather it be Atlantic Ocean or Her adult from.

Pros: She is happy-go-lucky, quite the cuite, can control sea life, can see the sprit of dead nations

Cons: She is loud, annoying, gives you an headache after a while, hated by states and mirco nations all around the world, clumsy, not the brightness, LIKES to crash cars

Friends: Massachusetts, Connecticut, Derpy from My Little Pony, Patti from Soul Eater, Squid Girl, from well, Squid Girl, Italy, Tokyo, RandomToria, and Elizabeth H. Austria.

Enemies: Sealand and she considers most cities, states, and mirconations her friends

Family:

Papa: America

Father: Britain * He doesn't admit it XD *

Mother: Atlantic Ocean

Favorite brothers: Massachusetts, Connecticut, and Alaska

Favorite Sisters: London, Providence, and the Author

Great Grandma: Native America

Great, great, Grandma: Earth

Grandma: Britannia

Second Family: Tokyo, Japan, Italy, Romano, and Rome

Extra Stuff: She can break the fourth wall…. Beware! Also, she is in contact with the 2ps.

PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT-

*Note: This is set up like Hetalia, funny, light hearted, but if you ask the right question, it will all fall into the dark category. This contains a lot of cities, states, mirconations, nations, and history. Also, Rhode Island does indeed have neurological and mental issues, be careful, she also has Multiple Personality Disorder. About every chapter or so, if we don't have an review I just make a little story, like for the first chapter, let this be your first and last beware! And. I swear to bloody awesome pasta, if you think Rhody is a Mary-Sue ( shudders ) I will buy you a plane ticket and send you to America's Florida, so cover up haters!

Just to get this out…

I don't own Hetalia Copyright people, so piss off.

Story Time

Rhode Island hissed as sunlight poured into her dimly lit room. A female, storm gray, Pegasus opened her bubbly curtains, letting the warm, rich sunlit come though. She had a lovely sunshine blonde mane and mellow yellow, derped eyes. The pony bore a strange bubble mark on her flank and was holding up a tray of fresh baked muffins.

Derpy: Up, Up, Val, you haven't come out in three days, come one, your family is worried about you. We are going to play Grand Theft Auto Five today, remember? Even though, your Father is against it, but that's okay. Come one… Vally?

The mare shook the young state, but she noticed the girls one huge, cowlick was slumped over.

Derpy sighed.

Derpy: Would you like something?

Rhode Island: * shifts * My laptop, I want to go on

Derpy: * smiles * ( plan is working…) * gets out laptop and set it on the girls lap *

Rhode Island: Mother of god * cowlick flicks up with a _thwang_ *

Rhode Island: YOU GUYS GOT ME A INK-ING BLOG!

Derpy: * rubs ears *

Rhode Island: I GOT A BLOG BITCHES! * runs out of the room and down the hall *

* states and cities come out to see what's going on *

Connecticut: Oh Val, you interrupted my PEZ Eating-Marathon with Massachusetts… * He is very short, blonde, emerald green eyes, furry eyebrows, slight skinny and quiet *

Massachusetts: *Strong Boston Accent* I will not eat, THAT, I prefer Boston Cream Pie, thank you very much, * short but slightly chubby, forest green eyes, spikey, black, hair, has triangle shades on like Dirk Strider from Homestuck *

Rhode Island: *ignores them and races down the hall, and hops on surfboard and literally summons water out of nowhere, surfs down the hall, Flordia and California joins her *

Rhode Island: BLOGGGGGGGGG, GOTTA BRAG! * fist pumps the Author *

* A lot of states are on their cells calling their dad until Rhode Island sweeps them away with the current *

Rhode Island: Hey, Ala, catch! * tosses salmon to Alaska in his polar bear pjs, he looks very happy *

Alaska: * jumps into water, ice starts forming all around, some states are frozen * SALMON! KING CRAB! WHALES~ ( Alaska is totally OCC right now, cuz he has his eyes open… =3= *

Rhode Island: * goes down the stairs, oh god, complete madness * Hey, Providence, get me some tea will you!? * calls to her in the kitchen * Oh, FYI, GOT A BLOG!

Providence: Wonderful dah-ling~ Tea is coming your way! * throws a cup of tea at Rhode Island *

Rhode Island: * catches without a problem, takes one sip and throw's it at Texas * MERRY FUCKING CHIRSMAS, YOU BASTARD! GOT A BLOG, BTW!

Texas: * flips off *

The way down stairs was a disaster but the southern states got it worse.

Rhode Island, soaked them to the bone with freezing cold water, she purposely missed Georgia though, because she has a blog too and her citizens made Walking Dead. * Author: DARYL DICKSON, BITCHES! *

Carolina: Why? What have we done to you, Rhode Island? ;3; * soaked, clinging on to the wall, for dear life *

Rhode Island: * eyes grow cold and cowlick is in a shape of a lighting bolt * (Rhode Island goes though personality switch, she is now, Rocky Island, Aka Vicky A. Jones) Well, you were born. * smiles with one sharp tooth * And its Rocky, asswipe. * goes back on adventure *

"Rocky" Finally got down stairs and she is about to go out the door when, there is a very angry American, actually dressed nicely.

Rhode Island: WHOA, WHOA, WATER STOPPP~ * Water floods room *

* Water clears out because Author pulls plug *

America: * spits out water and removes fish from head * Valrie, you ruined my house, **again**, you ruined my suit, and you also woke up London, and that would be death for us all… * looks at London snoring on her couch, has bad ass leather jacket and glasses *

Rhode Island: * goes back to normal * OHMYMOTHEROFTHESEA,IAMSOSORRY * hugs America * IJUSTGOTABLOGAND- Why do you smell like tea?

America: Er, date night… ANYWAYS * coughs, embarrassed * WHO THE FUCK LET YOU HAVE A BLOG!?

Derpy: Ehem, she's seventeen, I think she is old enough for one.

America: * grumbles about suit and house * sigh * Okay, listen, if you get one review by this first chapter, I will let you off the hook, got it? 

Rhode Island: RIGHTO!

* A FEW FUCKING AWESOME HOUR OF FAMILY CLEANING LATER *

You see a blank screen?

It means we are done, ya dingus!

Anywho, leave a review, favorite and like to save Rhode Island

* Rhode Island walks onto the screen *  
Rhode Island: Leave me a review, and become one with me, eh?

* A scream is heard " FUCK NO, RHODE ISLAND!" *

This has been fun!

Later my lobsters!

* Hetalia ending song plays *

By: 20 Percent Awesomer Productions


	2. Spicy, Butter, Pony Rock

**ASK FUCKING RHODE ISLAND YOU STUPID BASTARDS!**

Rhode Island: Romano…. Please change that

Romano: But' I don't like this stupid bastardas….

Rhode Island: I know now just taking the FUCKING SIGN DOWN!

Romano: * mumbles and takes sign down *

Ask Rhode Island

WWW 

Oh Shit I will never go swimming in the ocean again! England you did not, you did not go and fuck the atlantic ocean, like where do you even do that shit?! Like, I am talking like a californian! I'm on the east coast... GAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa You broke my brain. I have a lacrosse stick a bow and 1 magic elixr i got from my last trip from the rez. Get ready to deal with the angry native's style of getting answers.

Rhode Island: * puts finger to lips * Shhhh, London is sleeping- * she moves, everyone, even the butterfly flying around freezes *

* goes back to snoring, everyone moves again *

Rhode Island: Well, see, nations really don't…-… With each other… Actually, nations just appear and some older country take them in…. Basically nobody is related in a context. And btw, I got the eyebrows, from a cruse, you dingus! The rest of New England are in fact, Father's kids, but I… * cowlick twitches * Am not…. I belong to Atlanta, I got the cowlick, from putting too much hairspray on.

Rhode Island: * whispers * Just don't tell anyone I know that… * eyes stop derping and focus on you, very rare * I am smarter than the eye can see… * Derpy sits on her head asleep *

* eyes go back to derp again *

Rhode Island: ANYWHO WE GOT A WORLD MEETING TO GO TO!

WWW 

Hey, just to let you know, this type of ask-me-questions-through-reviews story is not allowed on . I know some people whose accounts have gotten banned because they submitted these types of interactive stories, so please be careful

Rhode Island: * is in a car, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Province, London, Alaska, Hawaii, Author, and Derpy are riding in it, it's a pretty freaking big car, Virgina is driving it and Boston is in the other drivers seat *

* Pony Rock Anthem Is playing, every one is playing Rock Band 3, as well *

* Dupstep Music, Lol, they are all shaking their heads XD *

Everyone:

Pony Rock! Yeah! Woo! Let's go!

Scratch and Neon's in the club tonight.  
Oh yeah, we're gonna have a good time.  
So grab some body now don't be shy.  
It's our job to make you feel alright. (Clap your hands!)

Let's raise the roof, tonight's the night.  
We're gonna' party till the morning light.  
The house is hot, the beat is tight.  
We just wanna' see you ...shake it!

The name's Neon Lights and I wanna' see you shake it.  
I'm the host of this party and I'm glad you could make it.  
I've got the music that booms, show me what you've got.  
Now do your thing girls and flaunt that plot!

* Que the Dubstep *

Rhode Island: * is on phone, see's review * Should I really be do thing..?

Province: Girl, Chill, were not gonna get banned, London with kick the mod's $$. ( No offence Mods, :D )

Rhode Island: Eh, I guess your right. * handles a gun, London gave her, cracks down window and shoots people, huge explosions *

Everyone: On the dance floor is where we're living.  
You keep moving to the beat and the beat I'll keep delivering.  
Now that's a promise, we're gonna' commit.  
Hey, Vinyl Scratch! Spin that.

Author: Ayo what's up? I'm the other half of this duo.  
Got my bass cannon set to max it's gonna' blow.  
It's Pony Rock! (It's Pony Rock!)  
Yeah, so get them tails a-bouncing and get them  
hands up in the air 'cause we are announcing it is-!

Everyone: Scratch and Neon's in the club tonight.  
Oh yeah, we're gonna have a good time.  
So grab some body don't be shy.  
It's our job to make you feel alright

* Dubstep *

Virgina: I wish, we would listen to something more appropriate.

Boston: We, are like, around, like, seven teen, I am pretty sure nobody would, like, mind. ( totally hipster, takes rocket lancher and starts shooting the cops that are following them )

Rhode Island: * hugs a South Park plushie, eyes derp in circles * HEY, PERSON, WHO SENT ME THAT REVIEW, I'LL ME FINE, I HAVE LIVED THIS LONG!

Everyone: Let's raise the roof, tonight's the night.  
We're gonna' party till the morning light.  
The house is hot, the beat is tight.  
We just wanna' see you... shake it!

* Dubstep *

Pinkie pie: * ontop of the car *

Everyday I'm partying!  
Put the lights on me. It's time for the only true party pony.  
The name's Pinkie Pie and I know you all missed me.  
But hey, wait! There's room for three. * shoots an, F.B.I helicopter with an laser gun *

Let's get some balloons! (The pretty ones!) * Ties around car *  
Let's turn up the bass! (Getting louder now!) * windows break *  
Gummy's here with me! (He's rocking out!) * He's eating chicken wings…*  
Now it's a party! (With thanks to me!) * Pinkie comes in the car, and gives the states some soda *

* Dubstep *

Rhode Island: Lets do this! * puts rocket on the car, and lights them with Massachusetts lighter, don't ask why he has one, the states are violent *

Everyone: Get up. Get down. Put your hands up to the sound.  
Jump up. Stomp down. Every body hit the ground. (x2)  
Every body hit the ground. (x2)  
Get up. Get down. (x2)  
Put your hands up to the sound. (x2)  
Put your hands up. (x4) ( YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR HANDS UP! XD )

* rocket blast, and they fly though the air and over the rainbow *

Every pony's in the club tonight.  
We're gonna' keep on having a good time.  
We got some help from Pinkie Pie.  
With Vinyl Scratch and Neon-on-on Lights. * lands perfectly in front of World Meeting Summit *

Rhode Island: * hair is so frizzy, hair is sticking to the car roof * Next question!

WWW

Texas: I remember that day... F*ckin' crazy...  
Austin: YOU SOUND UGLY WHEN YOU CUSS!  
Arizona: Where's Phoenix again?  
Mexico: DON'T YOU DARE SECEDE THE U.S.A., TEJAS! Medianoche will be P*SSED! But, you can stay at my place if you want to! Argentina can be scary... *shivers*  
Texas: HELL TO THE DAM NO!  
Me: You won't secede... right Tejas?... *sniffles and has chibi eyes*  
Texas: First of all, my people WANT me to secede... Second of all, My name's Texas, not Tejas... *Kneels* Look, sugar cube.. My people think its for the best...  
Me: WHAT ABOUT 'MERICA!? *has texan accent*  
Texas: *flinches and he strokes his short Dark-almost black- brown hair, sighs* I... Don't know Midnight... He'll.. have to find someone else to be his eyes.. *straightens glasses* Cuz.. *Stands up and turns* I won't be here... *Leaves as color from the room is drained.. like an old movie...*  
Me: Te-texas... *Tries to run after him but falls to knees* Please.. don't go... *Covers eyes with hands and tears flow*

Hasta... La Pasta...

Rhode Island: * In Mirco Nation Meeting, sniffling *

Connecticut: What are you… * emo corner * How can role-players remind us….

Sealand: YOU HAVE A BLOG, UNFAIR! * pouty face * 

Rhode Island: * narrows eyes, stops derping * You get to be on Hetalia, so I get a blog, its fair. SO, piss off, Peter.

Sealand: * growls *

Prussia: Hey, hey, everybody, lets have some beer! To cheer ourselves up! * passes beer, moonshine, whiskey, butter beer, and vodka out to everyone, he also passes out curly straws :) *

Rhode Island: * sips butter beer *

Sealand: * sits on table * How can you drink it? I mean, the butter is good, but where's the pears?

Rhode Island: * rolls eyes, British people ugh * I am American, Limey. Beer is good for the soul.

Sealand: Maybe it would be better, if you would be Sea-ish territory! * gets out cannons from hands, I know, its werid *

Rhode Island: No you don't! * get blade of water, has poisonous fish, plants, and piranhas, snapping at the boy in front of her *

* Awesome battle *

* Starts slapping each others arms *

Sealand: TIME TO GO, JAPNESSE STYLE! * slaps Rhode Island with leek *

Rhode Island: ( he has done the ultimate move…. I only have one choice, thank you Midnight, I know what I should do… ) I choose… TEXAS STYLE! ( awesome cowboy hat and spicy enchilada ) * slaps Sealands with spicy sauce *

Sealand: AHHHH! IT BURNS! * Dies, not really but, he is dramatic *

Texas: Wheres ma'… Hat? * feels pockets * Ma Enchilada! * anime vien pops *

Rhode Island: Er, right, here, * throws everything in her hands at him *

Prussia: O_O Why do you have a cat? Ze heck?

Rhode Island: * eyes derp as she laughs evilly *

Texas: * censor bars are all around his face *

Derpy: O_o What…?

Author: * quickly is running out of censor bars to put on his face * Dang it! We going to run out and… Um… * looks at screen * You can guess, that won't be good.

Rhode Island: Hm, I guess I should throw this sauce at him…

Everyone: WAIT, VALRIE, STOP- * spicy explosion *

WWW 

Beep, beep.

Most of the states are in the hospital, ironically, Texas and Rhode Island are right next to each other, covered in bandages. Midnight and the Author are standing over them with sweat drops.

Rhode Island: We should do that next time, Tex! :3

Texas: * points good finger to gun next to bed side, Midnight gives it too him *

Rhode Island: Hello…?

Texas: * shoots Rhode Island *

Everyone: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCC-

* Hetalia ending song *

Pinkie Pie: * pops though your computer screen * Don't worry cupcake! No one is dead, just in coma! Remember, leave a review, PM, favorite, or follow, to save Rhode Island! Were going to need the money…


	3. Brother Kansas and Shipping Wars!

_Ask the sexy beautiful Rhode Island Ohonhonhon~_

Rhode Island: I like this name I think I will keep it, thank you Uncle, France.

France: No problem.

Paris: I think its nice!

Rhode Island: FRANCE, GET THE FUCKING SIGH NOW RIGHT!

France: ;3;

Ask Rhode Island

**Before we start… Um, I am being very lazy, I am not updating any other stories expect this one, so, it will probably be a while before I update this… Swy… ;3;**

Hey RI,

Kansas here! 'Heard you got a blog and had'ta tell you hi. I was thinking, should I post all of our stories? Hope ta hear back!

Kansas

Rhode Island: * sits in wheel chair, is being rolled down the street by Massachusetts and Connecticut, Alaska, and Derpy * Oh hello Kansas, haven't spoke for a while. Well, I think that's a gre- Greee- Gaaaaa-

Mass: Great.

Rhode Island: Right, grool idea. I would lo- lu- laaaa-

Conn: Love.

Rhode Island: Yup, love to see the sto- stu- ste- book

Derpy: You talk funny.

Rhode Island: Consid- Cunsad- Since Tex, massed up my moe- mouuu- mout- face

Alaska: He will payy~ * evil Russia aura *

HISTORY TIME:

Alaska as a chibi a long with some Eskimo's.

"When Alaska was a little boy, Canada, Russia, and America were arguing over him, this fractured the poor boy, and he decided to * almost * become one with mother Russia-

Alaska is signing a contract with a crayon.

"But when Belarus came along and saw Alaska was trying to take away her… 'Husbo' Alaska mysteriously joined America."

Chibi Alaska hugs onto America, who is over whelmed with joy.

"This was all learned from the fellow Eskimos, back in Alaska where the Author would join them in their native language."

A chibi Author, with a blanket sitting around a campfire with Rhode Island and some natives.

Hetalia!

WWW

Mexico: That was.. pretty wierd sh*t there. Uh, Midnight?  
Me: TEJAS IS LEAVING THE BUILDING! *Pushes hospital bed out the front door*  
Nurses, security guards, Doctors etc: STOP! *chases us*  
Me: Ugh, MEXICO, TELL RHODE ISLAND THE QUESTIONS!  
Mexico: Claro, Um... If you were stranded on an island, who would you be stranded with if your best friends weren't there?  
Texas: *wakes up* HOW THE CATTLE RANCH DID I END UP SPEEDING DOWN THE ROAD?!  
Me: Oh, buenas dias, Tejas. How was your sleep?  
Texas: Fine, except I think in my dream I was forced to date Kansas... *Shivers*  
México: Next one, If you were cupid, Who would you make Tejas date?  
Texas: HELL TO THE NO! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! *looks around nervioso (nervous)*  
Me: Cuz I told her to. *Smiles stupidly*  
Texas: I knew it. *crosses arms*  
México: That's all... :3

HASTA LA PASTA! :3

Rhode Island: * sitting on couch drinking tea, when she see the review she spits out her tea * WITHOUT MY BEST FRIENDS!? * looking frantically at Derpy, Author, Connecticut, Massachusetts, and London *

Derpy: She would be with muffins!

Rhode Island: * dies *

Mass: Probably, be with Sealand, Tokyo, and maybe, one of the Authors online friends.

London: She doesn't know how to survive! * pulls out crossbow * REFENCES!

Conn: U-um, maybe with Province?

Author: She would probably be with a person she hates, cuz I am awesome like that. Speaking of awesome… She might be with…. THE BAD TOUCH TRIO!

Everyone: Hehe. NO.

Hetalia!

WWW

( Two hours of calming Rhode Island down, later *

Rhode Island: If I were cupid, I would make Texas date Humanized!Applejack…

Everyone: Awwwww.

Rhode Island: Only to have Rainbow Dash swoop in and buck him in the face. * smiles sweetly *

Everyone: Ohhhhh. O_O

Rhode Island: Maybe…. London, you got the magic~ Right? ( refence )

London: Yes… Why the fuck do you ask….?

Rhode Island: * laughs evilly * All Fangirls dreams will come true.

Hetalia!  
WWW

Fangirls all over the world are partying, some are crying though.

Newspaper boy: Right, here, right, here, Hetalians get your news get ya news!

Hetalians: * rush over to get some *

Fangirls all around the world look at awe as they see their hero and for some enemy, prance over the sky.

Rhode Island: MERRY HALLOWEEN! * throws out UsUk pictures, PruCan, and GreePan*

France: * is a cupid too * Ohonhon~ * throws out FrUk pictures, Cubanda, Ameripan Pictures *

Rhode Island: Hm, that's it! Lets have a contest: Whatever pairing gets spammed the most, will get a small, halloween one-shot made by the author!

France: Good Halloween gift! Non?

Rhode Island: Bye-bye for now!

* goes off and spreads rainbows *

* Hetalia Theme plays *

REVIEWWWWWW~


	4. Tea? Coffee? TEXAS!

_Ask Rhode Island-_

"Wait, wait, wait," Rhode Island waves her hands around

**Okay, guys it looks like I can't type my blog the way I have been doing, so, its going to take longer, but I have to type it, semi-normally, So erm, its probably not going to update as often… I am sorry for that… ;3;**

_Ask Rhode Island- AH TEXAS, MEXCIO, AND MIDNIGHT IS GOING TO KILL US ALL DX_

"Whoa. Um. That is very scary, and I don't speak Spanish." -RI

Rhode Island back away slowly, steadily water pooled beneath the offenders feet, finally after a few seconds Rhode Island used her power to trip them with her current.

Rhode Island waves as they fade into the horizon.

WWW

If You were a country, who would you be?

"America, so I would be the hero!" A picture of Rhode Island's head being glued on a picture of a shirtless America, XD

Do you have a 2p version of your self?

"Why yes I do, want to meet her?" Steps back to reveal a girl with scarlet hair, blood red eyes, a black dress with red lace, her hair is has long ponytails but a bit more sharp and neat, her cowlick is a shape of a lighting bolt.

"Pleasure, to make your acquaintance, I am Vicky, Val's, 2p version, also known as her multiple personality." She bows.

( In Real Life )

"Hey, Rhodey, I got a tray of muffins- The mare stares at Rhode Island going into her other personality. Derpy smiles sadly, and gives her a fish.

( In Rhodes Mind )

"Um, no thank you, I have a dislike of fish" Vicky/Rhode pushes the fish away.

…

Next.

If you dated a state, who would it be?

All states have sweatdrops.

"E-erm, you, k-know we a-are all related r-right?" Rhode Island stammers. "Um… Right… I think I'll stick to crushing on Daryl, thank you very much…. Next!"

If… Texas…. Had A blog… Would you review?

"HEHEHEHE!" Rhode Island nods her head, and scribbles in her notebook, 100 way to Annoy the South.

NEXT!

Become one with Mother Russia, da-

"NO." America answers for her and drags her away, leaving a sad Russia.

WWW

Question From Author:

Tea or Coffee? :3

"Hm, that is hard, I was raised to drink coffee, but London makes me drink tea, when I am over at her house. I like Dunkin Doughnuts Coffee with extra whipped cream and caramel sauce, but I like StarBucks, White Chocolate Chai Latte…. UGH!" Rhody slams her head on the table.

"Oh no, god job Author you broke Valrie.." Connecticut shakes his head.

"WAAAAA!" Author jumps off a cliff.

( Hetalia ending song plays )

Hetalia!

Fun Fact: Its true, most Rhode Islands such as myself, have a tie between coffee and tea. We go to StarBucks or Dunkin Doughnuts about three times a week. ( Rhode Island is in the middle of the street, going back and forth, to DD and SB ) But, Most people have problems choosing which is better, we even have political arguments in our State Capital. ( Rhode Island stands in the middle of a court room, many government people are fighting, throwing tea and coffee at each other )

This cause's such a problem, that Starbucks and Dunkin Doughnuts must at least be several miles a part, so people won't have to choose. ( Starbucks is like in the Air right above a Dunkin Doughnuts, a chibi Rhode Island is swearing like crazy )

* Not historically actuate

Please review or PM me! :DDD


	5. Geogia:The Only Southren State RI Likes!

Um… A-ask Rhode I-island…

"Thanks Uncle Matthew!" Canada nods his head and then stops.

"Y-you can see m-me?" He asked shyly.

"o_o Yes…?" Rhode Island has a sweat drop hovering over her head.

"YEAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"o_O"

Ask Rhode Island.

Me: XD Yay! I didn't kill anyone! My dad told me this one story that a guy who worked at Dunkin' Donuts brought a guitar with him. He sat down at a table, EVERYONE is watching him, EVERYONE. Okay? He looks around as if there was a camera rollin'.  
People: O-o? Uh... what are you doing?  
Guy: Gonna play ya'll guys a song!  
People: O...kay... We guess... o-o  
Guy: *ahem* AMAZING, GLAAZE, HOW SWEET, THE TASTE!  
Boss: GET BACK TO WORK, SON!  
Guy: B-bu-but,-  
Boss: NOOOOOWWW!  
Guy: Yes sir...

How my dad told it made me ROTFL... :3 X3 XD!

Rhode Island spits out her tea.

"MOTHER OF GOD~ CAN I MEET YOUR DAD, PLEASE?" Rhode Island fangirled all over the place.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH ( ten thousand HAHA's later ) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rhode Island is out of breath so she sits down and goes back to listening to American Idiot.

WWW

Questions:

Okay, what if Canada came and confessed his love to your dad or England... what would the states do?  
Me: Throw... a wedding?  
Texas: I'd be at home, playing my guitar...  
Mexico: I REALLY can't see England marrying Canada or America marrying Canada...

Canada blushed and covered Rhode Islands ears.

"We don't want her **thinking** I crush on my brothers "husbo", now do we?" Canada smiles, devilishly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Incest!? Ew, hell no!" Massachusetts shakes his head, and he totally ignores Canada. "England and Canada? Well, that could be possible…" Canada slams his hockey stick over the states head. Rhode Island shrugs.

WWW 

Um.. If France came and tried to 'attack' his old territory.. what would your brothers/sisters'd do?

Texas: Kill him. *Takes out gun* And show no mercy.  
Me: :( RUN, FRANCEEE!

"Big Brother France? Father's Best Friend? Paris's… Father…" Rhode Islands pigtails go pointy and sharp, she has a evil aura, an she is… Koling….? "I would first, drown him, then burn him, then send him though the seven gates of hell, then make him listen to the 10 hour Katy Perry Song."

Russia claps and passes the tiny state vodka.

"HELL NO, EH?!" A 2p Canada appears and drags Rhode Island away, leaving a sad Russia.

WWW

If Mexico came over, what would be the first thing you'll show 'em?

Mexico: I WANT TO SEE YOUR PLACE! :3

"I would show them, hmmm… THIS PLACE!" Rhode Island drags her to a Mexican place.

"ARE YOU F*CKING SERIOUSSSSSSSSSS!?" Mexico rages.

WWW

If Discord came back to turn the world upside-down again and you only had 12 hours to send him away, what way will you send him back?

A blue haired unicorn with a white coat comes and drags along a huge bass.

"Everypony take a seat." Rhode Island says and Discord laughs.

"Hahaha~ How do you expect to defeat me, your just a little pony, not even countries could defeat me." He moves his hand to see thousands of nations, states, and cities piled up.

Rhode Island comes out of nowhere with sun glasses.

"I'll defeat you with… THE MERICAN BASS CANNON!" A blast of dubstep comes out of the speakers, Discord yells as he fades away.

"Swag."

WWW

YO!  
((Hai! I just noticed you had a blog, so I dragged Georgie with me))  
Hiya sis! Stuff... I have Derpy on my lap, he's so cute... Anyways! I prefer sweet tea, but I guess Coffee is good, Washington won't let me have any of hers, though... ANYWAYS AGAIN!  
((Yeah, how anti-social are you?))  
I'm pretty anti-social... I wish I could be with the doctor right now, soaring through time and space, going to kill the Daleks!  
((You dream of killing the Daleks?))  
Yeah, whatever, what do you think of DerpyXDoctor Whooves?  
((Doctor Whooves is amazing.))  
I know, right!  
Bai!((Buh Bye!))

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rhode Island hangs an arm over Gerogia. Derpy nibbles on a muffin, until Rhode Island gets jelly, and kicks her off (( Your so MEAN, Val! ;3; )) "Sweet tea is good, all good…" She gulps as you start to feel a strange, dark presence. A "Tetetetetete" is heard, as you look over you see London, behind the couch, with a 2p baseball bat. You turn back around slowly, with a sweat drop.

"Anyways! Me?! Anti-Social!?" Rhode Island outstretches her legs in New York's subway, and tons of humans fall down into the railroad of the subway. Rhode Island and a hooded Russian start koling as a furious New York City and New York, swears their heads off, and tries to save their people. ((Dude, me anti-social? Are you joking me?! xD))

…

"Did someone say doctor..?" Derpy and Rhode Island looks at each other.

"TO THE DOCTOR MOBLIE!" Music plays.

WWW 

The Doctor walks down the streets, of Britain, carrying a cup of tea, and walking beside his pony companion. Both look tired and frankly, not in the mood for a couple of derps to come along, and tackle them…. But… Today wasn't their day.

"DOCTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Rhode Island and Derpy are riding broomsticks as they crash into the poor Brits below.

WWW  
( After the doctors got over their heart attack, and headed back to America, much to Iggy's displeasure, ohonhonhon )

What do you think of Doctor Whooves X Derpy-

Derpy was blushing and holding a hoof to her mouth, she was trying to shush you.

WWW

Maryland is fuming, storming around Rhode Island, trying to fit her "Author" cosplay.

"GOD DAMN IT, RHODE ISLAND, STAY F-ING STILL!" Rhode Island is scrabbling around.

A various number of shouts and yells are heard, as younger and less mature states and cities get their costumes done.

The Author is eating pasta with Italy, she is dressed as him, literally, looking exactly like him. A swearing Romano is trying to figure out what's happened to his life.

"Hey, my lovely viewers, whats are you going to be? Review down below and leave a fav and follow! Later, my lobsters!" Maryland pulls out her hair " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TOO!?" She yells. "The viewers."

"WHAT THE FUUUU- _**BOOM!**_

* Hetalia Ending song plays *

Fun Fact time!

Did you know, in RI, basically 90% of tailors or costume makers hate anything anime or cartoon related? That's right folks!

( A Chibi Rhode Island walks about to a Tailoring Store, only to be kicked out and beaten with a fish )

Rhode Island children is taught to dislike anime/cartoons ((Historically True, I am taught that in school))

( Chibi Rhode Island is getting apples thrown at her in preschool )

That's why, there are MANY closet anime/manga/cartoon fans.

( Rhode Island is stuffing manga comics in her bag, secretly )

*This is for some of my "very" supportive classmates, neighbors, and teachers, :) Thank you for making fun of me and criticize my every word about anime/manga/cartoons


End file.
